Holding a Different Kind of Light
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: His shadow based world was made up of lights. A light for everyone that he loves. And she was one of those lights.
1. Chapter 1

**~Holding a Different Kind of Light~**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm already to go, Rogue."

The raven smiles and nodded, taking a pause in the hand game that he was playing with Fro. He stood up from his squat position and watched as Fro went running up to the celestial mage. "Up, Yukino! Up!" The little Exceed even raised her arms, her smile never wavering. The light blue haired woman smiled and picked up the green cat before she looked back at Rogue. "We should head out before the restaurant gets crowded."

The trio walked down the sidewalk towards a little restaurant that Lucy mentioned had really good food this morning. The shadow dragon slayer asked the woman, "How do you like Fairy Tail?"

Yukino giggled as Fro started to play with her short hair. "I like Fairy Tail. It's such a fun place." The newest member of Fairy Tail arrived about four months ago with Lucy, who was returning from a solo mission. The two hit it off and, as it turned out, Yukino has the last two known golden keys- Pisces and Libra- and one that was only thought of as a rumor- Ophiuchus. When Lucy found out that Yukino was looking for a guild to join, she begged her to come and check out Fairy Tail. Obviously, her answer was 'yes' to both coming to and joining Fairy Tail.

At that moment, they arrived at the restaurant. Rogue held the door up for his Exceed and his 'mate'. At least, that was what the shadow dragon slayer would love Yukino to be. It was all up to her, which was why Rogue was courting her. Without saying anything to her about doing so. A waiter came up just, his eyes widening for a moment at the sight of Fro, and took them to a small table outside. After taking their drink orders (two waters and an orange juice), he left.

For the next few minutes, Rogue helped Fro decide want she wanted to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yukino silently look over the menu. When the waiter came back with their drinks, they ordered their food- a toasted ham sandwich with a small salad for Fro, pasta for Yukino, and a sandwich wrap for Rogue. The waiter nodded, asked a question here and there, and then he left again.

The next hour in wait for the food was filled with idle chatter between all three members of the table. The food came, and still the talking went on. Rogue paid for the meal, smiling as Fro excitedly talked about something that sounded very familiar to her collection of frog related items to Yukino. Since it was getting pretty late, Rogue found himself carrying a sleeping Fro, who was curled up against his chest right over the area where his heart was.

Yukino reached over and scratched behind Fro's ear, giggling when she purred almost drunkenly and curled up closer to Rogue's body heat. "She's such a sweetie."

"Yes she is. And a light in my world."

"A light?"

Rogue nodded before he leaned down and kissed Fro's forehead. "A light. My world consist of 'lights' that represent the people I care about. Appropriate considering my magic." That was when the two mages arrived at Yukino's apartment. The raven watched Yukino unlock her door and step into her home. Mentally nodding in satisfaction, he softly said, "Goodnight, Yukino."

"Good night, Rogue."

The door shut and Rogue heard the lock click before he headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Holding a Different Kind of Light~**

**Chapter 2**

Brown eyes fluttered open, sunlight gently peering through her closed curtains. Yukino sat up and stretched, her back giving a small 'crack'. The woman, from the corner of her eye, saw something brightly colored on her wrist. She pulled her wrist closer and smiled- it was one a silvery blue and black friendship bracelet that Fro made for her a couple weeks ago. The smile widen as she remembered the light shade of pink that dusted Rogue's cheeks when Fro exclaimed that she, Yukino, and Rogue would be together forever.

That is when her smile softened and shrank slightly. She lay back onto her soft sheets and threw her arms over her heads as her mind wandered exclusively to Rogue. Surprising, he was the first person that caught her eye went she went through Fairy Tail's doors. Maybe it had to do with him being so quiet among the noisy crowd and, because she herself is so quiet, her mind reached out and found him.

Fro was actually the one to introduce them. Yukino was just finishing up talking to the Master when the green Exceed tugged on her cape, her other hand holding onto the edge of Rogue's cloak. The female cat brightly smiled and introduced her and then Rogue. From there, the cat tugged them towards an empty table when they spent the next four hours just talking. Yukino could hardly remember a time when she talked so much. At least a time after her sister disappeared.

Shaking her head to banish that train of dark thought, she thought about Rogue more. Despite his calm and quiet exterior, Yukino found that he was quite easy to talk to. He was even easier to talk to than Lucy. His care for Fro was amazing, like a father to a daughter. The little green cat in the pink frog outfit could bring a smile and a laugh out of him the fastest. Rogue was intelligent- many times they got into respectful debates over something or another. And there was no denying that he was incredible handsome. There was something about his looks that held her attention from the rest of the attractive men at Fairy Tail.

Yukino rolled out of bed, goose bumps popping onto her skin from the chilliness of the hard wood floor. She ran a hand through her hair as she handed to the bathroom. There was a small festival going on tonight, and she was hoping that it would just be her and Rogue going together. She might as well make her feelings known, even at the risk of rejection, and a confession at a festival was as cliché as they come. But pickers can't be choosers, especially when it comes to confessing love.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Holding a Different Kind of Light~**

**Chapter 3**

With confident strides, Rogue walked up to Yukino in the Fairy Tail guild hall. She had her back to him, and was turning her head side to side as if she was looking for something. _'Or someone.' _Rogue's mind thought hopefully. Gently, he tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled, a blush staining her cheeks adorably. "Hello, Yukino."

"Hi, Rogue."

"Would you hold out your hand, please?"

The woman silently did it, curiosity covering her face. Carefully he placed a pair of earrings in the outstretched hand. They were silver studs that had a small red gem in the middle of them. Yukino smiled and placed them in her ears, before she said, "Thank you, Rogue. How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

The answer was automatic, no thought process involved. Or needed. A loud wolf whistle came from behind the duo, and Rogue knew exactly who it was. The raven forged innocence as he sent a shadow to Sting, taking a small amount of satisfaction from his cry of surprise. Turning his attention back to Yukino, he watched as the woman started to fidget. "Is everything alright, Yukino?"

A blush colored her cheeks as she replied, "Of course! Everything is fine. I…I was wondering if you wanted to come to the festival that is happening tonight with me?" The shadow dragon slayer's heart started to beat louder and faster even though the only change to his facial expression was a small smile.

"I would love to come with you. I'll pick you up tonight at around seven. Is that good?"

Yukino's smile became even brighter as she replied, "It's perfect. See you tonight." With a wave, she seemed to float over to Lucy and Levy. For the rest of the day, Rogue was counting the hours until tonight with an extra bounce in his step.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Holding a Different Kind of Light~**

**Chapter 4**

Music and laughter blended together as Yukino and Rogue slid through the crowd. The woman took in all the sights, since it has been far too long since her last trip to a festival. She was wearing a white yukata decorated with light blue flowers and butterflies. Her obi was a blood red color with a black cord in the middle. The celestial mage looked down at her left hand and bit back a giggle. In her left hand was Rogue's right hand.

The dragon slayer was wearing a dark- almost black- green yukata and a gray belt. He seemed quite content just holding her hand and letting her pull him from stand to stand, which she took as a very good sign. Especially the occasional squeeze from him. Eventually they ended up outside of the area where the festival was still going strong.

It was a small grassy hill with a large willow tree on top of the mound. Brown eyes became filled with excitement when they spotted the wood seat swing hanging from one of the branches. She eagerly pulled Rogue to the swing where she sat down, kicking her legs slightly. "Would you please push me?"

"Of course."

The man stepped behind her and his hands gently started to push on her back. The peaceful silence was only broken with the soft humming of grasshoppers. Yukino was more than content with this- her crush was pushing her on a swing while she imagined that she was flying through the air. _'Like an angel,' _she thought, her sister's face popping into her mind. _'She always loved angels.'_

Slowly, the height she was reaching shrank until she was back on solid ground. Just as she was about to turn around and ask Rogue what was wrong, strong hands covered her eyes. "Rogue?" Yukino could feel him step closer to her until his front was against her back and his mouth next to her ear.

"Please forgive me if I do this wrong since you are the first person I had to do this for." She nodded, her confusion rising while a dark pink blush blossomed on her face. "Yukino Aguria, I love you and would be greatly honored if you would become my mate."

"M-Mate?" Her voice cracked slightly as her mind came to a screeching halt from his confession.

"Yes, mate. A mate is forever, so if you don't want to-" She was having none of that. Grabbing his yukata sleeves, she tilted her head back as she pulled him down to her, her eyes still covered. She whispered, "I love you." Somehow she managed to kiss his lips with her sight still gone. She could feel Rogue smile and she had to smile as his hands slid to cradle her waist and pull her closer to his body heat. This was perfect. Her life was perfect- friends, family, and a love that makes everything whole.


End file.
